


Сложный вопрос

by chubush



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один задал Слейпниру такой сложный вопрос, что тому пришлось идти за консультацией к Локи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сложный вопрос

Слейпнир принял человеческую форму и огляделся. Он редко бывал там, где отбывал наказание Локи. Но сегодня на это у него было официальное разрешение Одина.

С тех пор, как Сигюн подружилась с Кали, научилась отращивать дополнительные руки и с ловкостью заменяла полную чашу пустой, яд перестал доходить до Локи. И если его от чего и корчило, так это от шуток, которые ему пересказывала Хель. Хозяйка мёртвых тоже зря время не теряла. Она освоила пространство снов, где устраивала семейные посиделки. Так что обычно Слейпнир виделся с Локи и Сигюн во сне.

Сигюн одной рукой держала чашу, другой нежно перебирала волосы спящего Локи, третьей что-то писала в толстой тетради, четвертой вышивала на пяльцах, которые держала пятой, шестой же приветственно махала пришедшему.

— Приветствую тебя, Сигюн!  
— Здравствуй, Быстроногий! Ты чего такой грустный?

Сигюн поймала тоскливый взгляд в сторону спящего.

— Тебе нужен Локи?  
— Очень.  
— Сейчас ему сообщу. Он там с Хель разговаривает. Но, я думаю, прервётся с радостью. Вы же давно в реальности не виделись.

Сигюн смерила грустного пасынка пронизывающим взглядом.

— А, кстати, ты бы не мог подержать чашу недолго? Она не успеет наполнится, не бойся. Я просто к Кали обещала заглянуть.  
— Без проблем.  
— Чудненько. Спасибо. А Локи проснётся через пару минут. Заодно поболтаете без свидетелей.

* * *

Вернувшаяся через час Сигюн увидела хохочущего Локи и Слейпнира, прожигающего его взглядом. Она аккуратно забрала чашу с ядом.

— Поведай, чем ты довёл моего мужа до такого состояния.  
— Тебе он — муж, а мне — мать! Мне можно, — процедил Слейпнир, вздохнул и начал рассказывать. — Сегодня я разговаривал с Одином. Речь пошла о Ёрмунганде. Один и спрашивает, считаю ли я остальных детей Локи своими братьями и сестрой. Я: Конечно, считаю. Он: А какими? Вы явно не родные. Тогда единоутробными или единокровными?

На этом месте притихший было Локи всхлипнул и снова стал смеяться. Сигюн осуждающе качнула головой. Слейпнир продолжил.

— Ну, Один мне и говорит. У единоутробных — общая мать, у единокровных — отец. Ты же не имеешь со всей этой компанией ни общего отца, ни матери. Может они тебе и не родственники вовсе?

Сигюн успокаивающе погладила Слейпнира по плечу.

— Это просто. Вы — сводные братья и сестра. У сводных — разные отец и мать. Так что все претензии пролетают мимо. А тебя самого этот вопрос волнует?

Счастливый Слейпнир аж подскочил от избытка позитивных чувств.

— У меня есть они, все остальное — без разницы. Главное, я теперь знаю, что ответить Одину. Спасибо, Сигюн.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Обращайся.

Уже уходя, Слейпнир бросил через плечо.

— Вот одно ты точно умеешь, мамуля, жён выбирать. Этого не отнять. Жёны у тебя просто прелесть!

И исчез.

Локи перестал смеяться и задумался.

— Откуда у него столько яда взялось?  
Сигюн пожала плечами:

— Может Ёрмунганд покусал. Он же ядовитей некуда.  
— О, отлично, если так. Слейпниру этого не хватало.


End file.
